Never, ever again!
by EmmisAbris
Summary: Den här utspelar sig ungefär 100 år efter slutet av Breaking Dawn.   Stephenie Meyer äger alla karaktärer förutom Julia.
1. Chapter 1

JuliasPOV

Första dagen efter jullovet är alltid lika jobbig. När man varit ledig i nästan en månad är det riktigt jobbigt att komma tillbaka.

Utanför skolans byggnad låg snön på marken. Man gick inte trygg någonstans. Än så länge hade jag bara blivit träffad av två snöbollar, båda i nacken.

Nu gick jag fram genom matsalen med tre andra tjejer från min förra lektion. Jag såg ut över matsalen och hittade två bord som var tomma, ett i det ena hörnet och ett längs den ena väggen. Jag satsade på bordet i hörnet.

Jag drog med mig de andra tre tjejerna mot bordet men när vi bara var några bord ifrån kom sex andra personer och satte sig vid bordet i hörnet. Jag såg direkt att de var nya på skolan. Jag stannade och stirrade på personerna och upptäckte hur otroligt vackra de var.

Det var tre tjejer och tre killar, alla var lik bleka. Tjejerna var helt olika. Den ena hade brunt, långt hår, en hade blont, långt hår och den sista hade svart, kort hår. Den med svart hår var väldigt liten.

Killarna var också ganska olika. Den ena var var väldigt muskulös och hade kort, svart hår, en hade lockigt, blont hår och den sista hade spretigt, bronsfärgat hår.

Alla, förutom tjejen med svart hår, satt och skrattade. Killen med bronsfärgat hår log mot tjejen och hon räckte ut tungan åt honom.

Plötsligt kom en till tjej till bordet och satte sig bredvid tjejen med svart hår. Tjejen var väldigt vacker, hon hade långt, lockigt, bronsfärgat hår. Till skillnad från de andra var hon inte lika blek. Strax efter henne kom en till kille och satte sig bredvid henne. Han hade svart, kort hår och var väldigt lång. Han var inte blek överhuvudtaget. Man skulle kunnat tro att han nyss kommit från en solsemester i Medelhavet.

Nej, nu orkade jag inte stå kvar längre. Jag gick förbi bordet med eleverna jag nyss betraktat och gick mot bordet som stod längs väggen.

Jag vände mig om för att titta på eleverna igen när jag såg hur tjejen med det bruna, långa håret satt och stirrade på mig. Hennes ögon var mörka, nästan svarta. Sakta drog hon upp överläppen och jag blev plötsligt väldigt rädd.

Plötsligt stod den blonda killen bredvid henne med ena handen på hennes axel. Utan att släppa mig med blicken sänkte tjejen sin överläpp. Den bronshårige killen satte sig framför henne på huk. Hon sänkte blicken och tittade på honom istället. Jag tror att hon pratade med honom, men munrörelserna var så snabba så att man kunde tro att hennes läppar bara darrade. Plötsligt höjde hon blicken och stirrade på mig igen innan hon reste sig upp och gick ut från matsalen. De andra följde efter henne, den blonde killen, fortfarande med handen på henne axel, gick på hennes högra sida, den bronshårige på hennes vänstra.

När de kommit ut ur matsalen släppte rädslan och jag fortsatte med min lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

BellasPOV

Jag följde skrattande efter Alice till ett bord som stod i hörnet av matsalen. Bredvid mig gick Edward med armen om mig. Själv lutade jag huvudet mot honom när vi gick. Detta var första dagen i vår nya skola. Vi hade fått flytta upp till norra Europa efter att nästan blivit avslöjade när vi bott i Forks för tredje gången.

Jag drog ut stolen och satte mig. Jag tittade upp på Edward och hann se hans oskyldiga leende mot Alice. Jag behövde inte titta på henne för att veta att hon skulle räcka ut tungan åt honom.

Jag hörde hur en stol drogs ut och märkte att Renesmee också avslutat hennes tredje lektion. Hon såg ut att vara lika gammal som oss andra nu. Det kändes konstigt att gå i samma årskurs som min och Edwards dotter.

Bara några sekunder efter att Renesmee satt sig kom Jacob och satte sig bredvid henne. De var nu ett par, Jacob hade aldrig lämnat Renesmees sida, och skulle aldrig göra det.

Jag tog ett andetag och förväntade mig att känna en stank av våt hund. Istället kände jag en mycket starkare doft. Doften fick det att brännas mer än vanligt i halsen. Det brann i halsen och jag var plötsligt väldigt törstig. Jag vände mig om jag fäste blicken i en tjej med blont, långt hår. Hennes blåa ögon fäste sig vid mina. Jag drog långsamt upp läppen och morrade lågt, för lågt för att en människa skulle kunna höra det.

Plötsligt var Jasper vid min sidan och la en hand på min axel. Lugnande vågor träffade mig och jag drog tillbaka min överläpp på sin vanliga plats. Tjejen såg livrädd ut men jag kunde inte släppa henne med blicken.

Edward gled snabbt ner från sin stol och satte sig framför mig.

"Bella, Bella!" sa han till mig. Jag var tvungen att släppa flickan med blicken för att se på Edward. Hans gyllene ögon var fulla av oro.

"Bella du måste bort härifrån", sa Jasper till mig.

"Varför?" frågade jag utan att släppa Edward med blicken. Jag visste redan varför. Om jag skulle bita flickan skulle allt vara förstört, inte bara för mig. Jag hade aldrig dödat en människa, aldrig bitit någon.

"Bella, du vet varför! Kom nu!" sa Jasper. Jag släppte Edward med blicken snabbt och tittade på flickan innan jag reste mig upp och gick ut från skolbyggnaden, ut i snön. Det var folk som stirrade på oss, vilket jag kunde förstå. Flera av dem flyttade sig ur vägen när vi kom.

Väl ute släppte Jasper mig. Edward tog tag i mig och kramade om mig.

"Bella, förlåt", sa han. Jag backade ifrån honom för att se hans ansikte.

"Vad ber du om ursäkt för?" frågade jag.

"Bella, om inte jag…" Jag avbröt honom med en snabb kyss.

"Edward, ingenting av detta är ditt fel, okej?"

"Men…" försökte han men jag kysste honom igen. "Okej", suckade han och kramade om mig.

Jag backade undan och tog hans hand och gick mot parkeringen.

"Vad ska du göra nu då?" frågade Alice. Det hade jag inte tänkt på. Skulle jag åka iväg? Lämna detta stället för alltid? Nej, det kunde jag väl inte göra, bara ge upp så lätt?

"Jag vet inte", svarade jag och tänkte efter. Skulle jag göra som Edward gjort, lämna i bara några dagar, jaga och tänka? Det skulle nog varit ett bra sätt, det hade ju funkat för honom.

"Jag tror att jag gör som du gjorde Edward, bara lämnar i några dagar."

"Jag följer med dig", sa Edward.

"Nej", sa jag och tittade på honom. Han såg riktigt sårad ut. Jag kramade om honom. "Jag behöver några dagar för mig själv, snälla."

Det var det ända jag sa. Jag kysste honom åter en gång och vände sedan om mot parkeringen. Så fort jag släppt hans hand kände jag mig tom, men jag visste vad jag var tvungen att göra. Jag sprang så fort jag kunde utan att människorna skulle märka något konstigt. Detta kändes som en utav dem där filmerna jag sett, tjejen lämnar killen, men kommer sedan tillbaka och alla blir lyckliga. Jag satte mig i bilen och backade ut från parkeringen.

Jag körde så fort som möjligt ut ur stan och grät tårlöst.


	3. Chapter 3

**EdwardsPOV**

Jag stod bland de andra och såg hur Bella körde iväg. Bella, mitt liv, min ända kärlek, var nu borta. Jag visste inte vart hon skulle, eller hur länge hon skulle vara borta. Redan innan hon hade åkt kände jag mig livlös, ensam. Jag stirrade på det stället jag senast sätt henne i en minut innan Alice kom fram till mig.

"Edward, kom nu", sa hon och försökte dra mig med sig.

"Nej!" sa jag och slank undan från henne. "Jag följer efter henne."

"Nej, Edward", denna gången var det Emmett. "Hon sa att hon behövde vara ensam, kommer du ihåg när det var du." Jag visste vad han menade. Första gången jag träffat Bella och jag hade lämnat allt i en vecka. När jag åkt till Denali och träffat gamla kompisar.

"Ja", suckade jag. Jag tittade ner i marken och kände plötsligt några armar om mig. När jag tittade upp såg jag att det var Renesmee.

_Pappa spring efter henne. Jag vet att det är vad du vill, _hennes tanke gav mig hopp.

Jag kramade om henne hårt.

"Ja", viskade jag, för lågt för att de andra skulle kunna höra.

_Älskar dig._

"Älskar dig också", viskade jag, lika lågt som innan. Sedan sprang jag.

"Edward!" Jag hörde Alice ropa efter mig men brydde mig inte.

Jag kände Bellas doft efter bara ett par kilometer och ökade farten. Jag sprang inne i skogen längs vägen hon kört. Plötsligt försvann doften så jag vände om och sprang tillbaka tills jag hittade hennes doft igen. Hon hade svängt åt norr så jag sprang över vägen och följde hennes doft igen. Jag sprang flera mil utan att ändra riktning.

Plötsligt kom jag fram till slutet av vägen. Bellas bil stod parkerad vid slutet. Jag började springa igen. Efter åter några mil kände jag att hennes doft blev starkare. Jag ökade farten ytterligare och efter bara ett par sekunder kom jag ut i en glänta. Solen sken in genom träd topparna. Detta påminde mig om min och Bellas glänta vi haft i Forks. Mitt i gläntan satt en figur som glittrade mer än havet.

"Försvinn!" skrek figuren åt mig.

Jag tog ett par, försiktiga steg framåt innan jag stannade.

"Bella?"


	4. Chapter 4

**BellasPOV**

Jag parkerade bilen där vägen tog slut. Därifrån sprang jag. Jag sprang in i skogen och följde först en liten stig, men efter bara några kilometer tog den också slut. Då väjde jag av och sprang in bland träden. Hur kunde jag göra så här mot Edward? Jag hade bara lämnat honom utan att säga någonting om vart jag skulle. Det kanske inte va så konstigt efter som jag inte visste det själv än. Jag sprang lite snabbare.

Jag hade inte vart borta länge, ändå saknade jag Edward. Edward, min kärlek, min man, min ängel, mitt liv. Så mycket som han var för mig, och jag hade bara lämnat honom. Men jag skulle ju komma tillbaka om några dagar. Jag tänkte på hans underbara ansikte, hans gyllene ögon som kunde föra bort mig till en annan värld, hans sneda leende som han visste att jag älskade.

Jag kom ut i en glänta. Solen sken men det var jag knappt medveten om. Jag saktade ner farten till en människas gångfart och mitt ute i gläntan föll jag ihop och grät.

Jag vet inte hur länge jag suttit där men plötsligt hörde jag någon komma springande mot mig. Stegen var för snabba för att komma från en människa. Jag hörde hur stegen saktade in och kom in i en gångrytm.

"Försvinn!" skrek jag åt vem det nu kunde vara. Jag hörde två långsamma steg innan jag hörde ängelns röst.

"Bella?"


	5. Chapter 5

**EdwardsPOV**

Bella vände sig om mot mig. Jag kunde se att hon hade gråtit. Jag tog tre långsamma steg mot henne och satte mig bredvid henne. Hon följde mig med blicken och tittade sedan in i mina ögon. Sedan började hon gråta igen. Jag kramade om henne och lät henne gråta. Varför hade jag gjort såhär mot henne? Varför hade vi ens flyttat hit upp? Varför skulle just den där tjejen vara så speciell för min Bella? Jag kramade om henne hårdare.

Jag vet inte hur länge vi satt så, Bella grät och jag satt tyst och kramade om henne. Tillslut försvann solen bakom träden och himlen färgades från blå till orange. Efter åter en timma försvann den orangea färgen och himlen mörknade.

"Varför?" frågade Bella med brusten röst. Jag suckade ut av lättnad, jag hade börjat bli orolig för henne.

"Va?" frågade jag med ett blekt leende.

"Varför jag? Varför kom du hit?"

"Jag vet inte", var det ända jag kunde svara. Då tittade hon upp och såg på mig. Hennes ögon hade fått en svag rosa färg, knappt så att man kunde se det. Sedan lutade hon sig framåt och kysste mig. Jag besvarade kyssen och tryckte henne mot mig.

"Tack", sa hon. Jag förstod inte vad det var hon tackade för men plötsligt tryckte hon sig mot mig med en så hård kraft att jag föll ner på marken och med henne över mig. Jag skrattade tyst och log stort.

"Älskar dig", sa jag.

"Älskar dig mer", svarade hon. Sedan flätade hon in sina fingrar i mitt hår och kysste mig med all sin kraft.


	6. Chapter 6

**RenesmeesPOV**

Jag såg när pappa sprang iväg från parkeringen. Jag hade sagt till honom att han skulle springa efter mamma, jag visste att båda han och hon ville det.

"Edward!" skrek min faster efter honom när han försvann från parkeringen. Jag log för mig själv och lutade mig mot Jacob. Han la sina varma armar om mig och la sitt huvud ovanpå mitt.

"Tusan också!" sa Alice. "Varför kan han aldrig lämna Bella ifred!"

"Jag tror inte att hon vill det", sa jag och log lite finurligt mot henne.

"Va?" hon lät väldigt förvånad, var det hon som kunde se in i framtiden?

"Ja, jag tror att mamma ville att pappa skulle följa efter henne, även om hon inte sa det. Du vet hur svårt de har för att vara borta från varandra och jag tror att mamma bara ville komma härifrån, hon tänkte inte på hur hon skulle må senare, utan bara på att pappa inte skulle behöva vara med henne istället för med er… aja…" Jag förväntade mig inte att de skulle förstå vad jag menade, jag var inte bra på att förklara mina känslor och tankar med ord.

"Vänta lite, men Bells sa ju att hon ville va ensam", sa farbror Emmett. Jag gick fram till honom och la min hand på hans kind. Jag visade honom en bild på mamma och pappa exakt innan hon åkt och sedan en bild på hur lyckliga de var tillsammans. Sedan visade jag en bild på hur pappa skulle hinna ifatt mamma och hur det skulle se ut när de åkte iväg. Ett brett flin bredde ut sig över Emmetts ansikte och jag tog genast bort handen. Tack för att jag inte ärvt pappas kraft med att läsa tankar, för vad jag förstått så var inte Emmetts tankar så trevliga.


	7. Chapter 7

**BellasPOV**

Jag körde snabbt förbi åter en Volvo. Dessa bilar var mer populära här än vad jag räknat med. Bredvid mig satt Edward med sin hand på mitt ben. Det var svårt för mig att hålla blicken på vägen när han satt och stirrade på mig. Vi hade kört från norr och ner till söder, sedan hade vi flugit över till Canada och tillbringat tre dagar där innan vi flugit tillbaka igen. Jag ville inte åka tillbaka upp till norr igen, jag ville fortsätta resa omkring som jag och Edward gjort nu i snart en vecka.

"Vi behöver inte återvända", sa Edward igen. Han hade sagt detta flera hundra gånger den senast dagen. Jag visste att det var sant.

"Men jag vill tillbaka", ljög jag igen. På ett sätt var det sant. Jag ville tillbaka och träffa Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, jag hade saknat alla jättemycket. Nu hade vi bara ett land kvar att passera innan vi skulle vara framme, i alla fall framme i rätt land.

"Älskling, jag vet att du inte vill tillbaka", sa Edward, detta var en av de saker han brukade svara efter min lögn. Ibland brukade han småskratta åt mig men inte säga någonting, ibland bad han mig att vi skulle återvända till Canada. Nu tog han upp min hand och kysste den.

Jag suckade av glädje. Jag var riktigt tacksam över att han hade följt efter mig. När jag kom hem skulle jag köpa en riktigt fin present till Renesmee som övertalat honom.

"Men Edward jag måste tillbaka", sa jag igen. Det fanns ett till skäl till att jag ville tillbaka, det var att jag inte ville ge upp så lätt. Den där tjejen skulle inte få mig att flytta, att sticka iväg från min familj.

"Bella, du vet att detta kommer att bli riktigt svårt för oss", detta var något nytt, något jag inte förstod.

"Oss?" sa jag och tittade snabbt på honom innan jag vände tillbaka blicken på vägen. En sak jag ärvt från mitt liv som människa var att jag alltid följde reglerna, i alla fall de flesta.

"Ja, jag kommer att hjälpa dig, alla vill hjälpa dig så mycket som det går." Detta visste jag. Jag rätade på mig och försökte koncentrera mig på vägen.

"Okej, vi måste stanna en gång till för att jaga", sa jag. Senast vi hade jagat var för en dag sedan, men Edward hade sagt till mig att jag behövde jaga mer än vanligt om jag skulle kunna återvända till skolan igen.

"Ja", suckade Edward. Det var ett fundersamt suck, vad tänkte han på? Jag vände på huvudet för att se hans ansikte. Han satt och tittade ut över vägen.

"Vad tänker du på?" frågade jag nyfiket. Han vände huvudet och tittade på mig i några sekunder innan han snabbt lutade sig framåt och kysste mig. Han log det där sneda leendet som jag älskade och vände på huvudet igen för att se på vägen. Jag gjorde samma sak, jag visste att jag inte skulle få något svar.


	8. Chapter 8

**AlicePOV**

Okej, nu hade Bella och Edward varit borta i en vecka utan att höra av sig. Bådas mobiler låg inne i deras stuga i skogen, som Renesmee och Jacob hade tagit över tills Bella och Edward kom hem. Varför kunde de inte låna en telefon av någon och ringa och säga vart de var?

Jag satt på soffan med Jasper vid min sida.

"Ali, ta det lugnt, de kommer tillbaka snart", sa han och la en hand på min axel. Jag nickade bara till svar. Varför var jag så orolig?

Jag satt och tittade på tv:n utan att uppfatta något av det som hände. Istället satt jag och lyssnade efter någon bil som skulle köra upp på uppfarten. Jag hade försökt att hitta en bild av framtiden när Edward och Bella kom tillbaka men hade inte hittat någon.

Ännu en bil som körde förbi ute på vägen men utan att svänga in mot vårar hus. Vi hade hittat ett stort hus ute i skogen igen. Så fort vi kommit hit så hade Bella, Esme, Renesmee och jag byggt upp en stuga för Bella och Edward längre in i skogen. Renesmee själv ville inte ha en stuga, hon trivdes bäst bland oss andra.

En till bil, denna saktade in på farten och svängde in. Snabbt reste jag mig upp och sprang ut ur huset. Jasper var vid min sida på bara en halv sekund. Efter någon minut kunde jag se en röd bil komma mot oss.

"Ja!" sa jag och började hoppa upp och ner och klappa händerna innan jag skuttade fram till bilen.

_Äntligen_, tänkte jag.

Först ut ur bilen kom Edward, han log inte mot mig utan gav mig bara en sorgsen blick. Sedan sprang han runt och hjälpte Bella ur bilen. Han kramade om henne och kysste hennes panna.

"Vad är det?" frågade jag och gick fram till Bella. Hon vände sig sakta om och tittade på mig. Man såg på hennes ögon att hon hade gråtit, men det var något mer. Jag drog in ett snabbt andetag när jag såg var det var.

"Alice, förlåt, det var inte meningen, jag kunde inte hjälpa det!" sa Bella samtidigt som jag stirrade in i hennes blodröda ögon.


	9. Chapter 9

BellasPOV

Jag svängde in bland träden och parkerade.

"Här ska det finnas varg", sa Edward och gick ut ur bilen. Jag följde efter honom ut. Detta var sista gången jag kunde jaga, vi var bara någon mil från stan nu och i morgon skulle vi tillbaka till skolan.

Vi sprang in i skogen och efter några kilometer kunde jag höra flera pulserande hjärtan. Jag drog ett andetag och kunde känna den utsökta doften av blod.

Jag sprang lite snabbare och kom ut i en glänta där Edward hade stannat. Jag tog ett till andetag och kände att det brände till i halsen. Jag hade bara känt denna doften en gång innan men kände igen den direkt. Det var den godaste doften jag någonsin känt. Utan att tänka efter började jag springa mot den.

"Bella, nej!" skrek Edward efter mig men jag kunde inte stanna. Jag var så törstig och jag ville ha detta. Jag hörde Edward bakom mig och sprang snabbare. Detta var mitt.

Efter bara någon kilometer kunde jag se två människor, en vuxen man och en tjej i min ålder. De var två och skulle vara enkla att ta.

Plötsligt fanns det ett par armar runt mig.

"Bella, nej, du kommer att ångra dig", sa Edward till mig. Han drog ner mig på marken och försökte hålla kvar mig där, men jag var starkare. Jag drog mig ur hans grepp och när han försökte stoppa mig igen genom att ta tag om min fot gjorde jag något jag aldrig skulle gjort annars. Jag drog tillbaka min fot så hårt och snabbt att hans hand lossnade från hans kropp.

Ett skrik av smärta for genom skogen,men jag kunde inte koncentrera mig på det. De två människorna hade hört skriket och hade nu börjat springa bort från oss.

Jag kunde höra deras hjärtan som ökade farten och blodet som for genom deras kroppar. Jag sprang mot dem och tre sekunder senare var det över för dem.

Först sprang jag fram till mannen och vred om hans nacke och han föll livlöst ner till marken. Sedan sprang jag fram till tjejen. Hon stirrade på mig med skräckslagna ögon.

"Förlåt", sa jag snabbt och bet sedan tag i hennes nacken. Jag hörde ett gurglande ljud och sedan föll hon också ner till marken.

Blodet var varmt och rent, jag hade aldrig smakat något så ljuvligt. Skrik av smärta hördes bakom mig men de betydde ingenting. Det tog mig bara några sekunder för mig att tömma henne på blod. Jag reste mig sakta upp och tittade på hennes likbleka kropp. Jag vred på huvudet och tittade på mannen. Två liv hade tagit slut tack vare mig.

Plötsligt hörde jag skriket igen. Jag tittade ner på min fot och såg Edwards hand sitta kvar på mitt ben.

Snabbt sprang jag tillbaka till honom. Han låg på marken och skrek.

"Edward!" skrek jag och satte mig bredvid honom. "Edward, förlåt, förlåt, snälla Edward!"

Jag lossade försiktigt på hans hand och la den bredvid honom. Jag satt där bredvid honom på knä och upprepade ordet förlåt hela tiden. Vad hade jag gjort? Jag hade skadat min ängel, något som jag aldrig skulle kunna ångra, och jag hade tagit livet av två människor.

Mina ögon svida och jag föll ihop och började gråta igen. Efter någon minut försvann skriken och jag hörde när Edward satte sig upp. Jag visste att man kunde laga sig själv genom att använda sitt gift som lim och sedan sätta tillbaka kroppsdelen.

Jag tittade upp och såg hur Edward försökte få tillbaka handen på rätt ställe igen.

"Edward, förlåt", bad jag igen och föll ihop igen. Han satte sin lagade hand under min haka och tittade på mig med sorgsen blick. Sedan tog han tag om mig och satte mig i hans knä. Han la armarna runt mig

och kramade mig hårt.

"Förlåt", sa han till mig. Jag visste inte vad han sa förlåt för men orkade inte bry mig, det viktigaste var att han hade förlåtit mig.


	10. Chapter 10

**JuliasPOV**

Ännu en fotvandring med pappa, detta gjorde vi minst en gång varje månad. Denna gången skulle vi upp på något berg och tälta. Mamma och min sjuke lillebror hade fått stanna hemma denna helgen. Därför hade vi inte åkt så långt.

"Kom igen, gumman!" skrek pappa åt mig. Visst, jag var lite segare än honom, men han hade absolut inget tålamod. "Gumman, vad tänker du på?" Pappa hade vände sig om och tittade på mig med nyfiken blick.

"Skolan", svarade jag. Han nickade och började gå igen.

"Ja, det är bra, men skolan ska du inte tänka på nu", sa han till mig.

Det hade varit väldigt konstigt den senaste veckan. Första dagen hade fått se de nya eleverna, denna ena tjejen hade suttit och stirrat på mig innan hon och alla andra hon suttit med försvunnit ur matsalen. Tjejen hade höjt på läppen och visat ilska mot mig. Detta hade gjort mig rädd men jag visste fortfarande inte varför.

Resten av dagen, och hela veckan hade tjejen och den bronshårige killen varit borta. Tjejen med svart hår, som tydligen hette Alice, hade suttit och stirrat på mig med sorgsen blick hela veckan.

Mina tankar skingrades av ett skrik. Skriket var väldigt högt. Jag blev genast rädd och tittade snabbt på pappa innan jag började springa. Jag hörde ett knäckande ljud och vände mig om. Sedan gick allt fort.

Jag såg min pappas livlöst falla till marken. När jag tittade upp såg jag tjejen som stirrat på mig första dagen. Plötsligt var hon framför mig.

"Förlåt", sa hon till mig och sedan kom en stickande smärta i halsen. Jag ville skrika men kunde. Plötsligt blev allt svart.


	11. Chapter 11

**EdwardsPOV**

Jag körde tillbaka mot huset med Bella i passagerarsätet bredvid mig.

"Förlåt", sa hon igen. Jag visste vad hon bad om förlåtelse för. Smärtan i handen hade gått över så fort jag fått den på rätt plats igen och det visste Bella, men hon bad också om förlåtelse för att hon dödat två oskyldiga människor.

"Bella, det är inte ditt fel", sa jag till henne igen, och det var sant. Det var hennes natur att reagera på detta sättet.

Jag saktade farten och svängde in i skogen. Efter någon minut kunde jag se huset och Alice hoppa upp och ner. Jag parkerade bilen framför huset.

_Äntligen_, tänkte Alice innan jag klev ur bilen. Jag gav henne en snabb blick innan jag gick runt bilen och hjälpte Bella ur bilen. Jag la mina armar runt henne och kysste hennes panna.

"Vad är det?" frågade Alice och gick fram till Bella. Jag kände för att skrika åt Alice att gå ifrån mig och Bella, jag ville bara vara ensam med henne just nu, men jag visste också att Alice var Bellas bästa vän och att det kunde vara bra för henne.

Jag hörde hur Alice drog efter andan när hon såg på Bella.

"Alice, förlåt, det var inte meningen, jag kunde inte hjälpa det!"


	12. Chapter 12

**AlicePOV**

Jag kunde inte riktigt släppa blicken från de röda ögonen när vi satt i soffan.

"Vad hände?" frågade Carlisle. Han såg väldigt ledsen ut, ett kopirat uttryck ifrån hur Edward såg ut när han klev ur bilen.

"Jag…bara… Jag vet inte", sa Bella och lutade sig mot Edwards axel. Han ramade om henne igen.

"Edward", sa Carlisle.

"Vi var ute och skulle jaga en sista gång innan vi kom tillbaka. Jag sprang först och Bella sprang efter mig. Jag kom ut i en glänta och väntade in Bella. Jag kände doften av två människor men jag kunde inte veta att det var hon. Jag såg hur Bella reagerade och försökte stoppa henne men hon var starkare än jag, nät jag tog tag om hennes fot led bröt hon av min hand…" Edwards berättelse avbröts av ett högt ekande skratt från Emmett. Esme gav honom en hård blick och han tystnade.

"Bella sprang iväg och…" Bella stelnade till bredvid Edward och han blev tyst. Vi visste att han inte skulle fortsätta.

"Förlåt", sa Bella igen. Esme gick ner från armstödet av soffan och gav henne en stor kram.

"Bella, det är inget du behöver be om ursäkt för, vi har alla varit med om det", sa Esme och tittade runt på oss alla. Jag nickade lätt och log mot Bella. Hon log tillbaka ett blekt leende.

"Tack", sa hon lutade sig mot Edward igen. Han borrade ner sitt ansikte i hennes hår. Jag log mot dem.

"Men du kan inte återvända till skolan i morgon", sa Jacob som stod bakom Renesmee med armarna om henne. Han släppte henne aldrig.

"Varför…" Plötsligt var Bella borta. Jag började nästan skratta åt Edwards förvånade ansikte uttryck.

"Nej!" Bella hade tydligen inte tänkt på ögonen. Plötsligt var hon nere igen.

"Jag ser ju ut som en nyfödd igen!" skrek hon. Edward reste sig upp och gick fram och ställde sig framför henne.

"Jag vet, älskling, men det kommer att försvinna efter ett par månader igen", sa han.

"Ett par..!" Edward bröt det hon skulle säga genom att kyssa henne.

"Nej, nu drar jag", sa Emmett och försvann upp. "Rose!" Alla började skratta.

"Kommer!" skrek hon och försvann.

Efter ett tag försvann alla och gjorde sitt eget. Bella och Edward försvann först, de försvann troligen till sin stuga. Sen försvann Renesmee och Jacob ut för att jaga.

"Ska vi också gå upp?" frågade Jasper och reste sig upp.

"Ja", sa jag och morrade lekfullt och sprang upp.


	13. Chapter 13

**BellasPOV**

_**"TVÅ MÖRDADE UTE I SKOG!"**_

Artikeln skrek åt mig. Det påminde mig om hur många fler liv jag förstört, tjejen och mannens familj, släkt, vänner…

Edward ställde sig bakom mig och la armarna runt mig. När han såg vad jag läste tog han tag i tidningen och slängde in den i våran brasa.

"Hey, jag läste det där!" skrek jag åt honom. Han vände på mig och log det där sneda leendet. Jag ställde mig på tå och kysste honom.

"Hm…Ska du med ut och jaga?" Frågade han mot mina läppar. Jag sträckte på mig ännu mer innan jag avslutade kyssen. Jag skakade på huvudet log mot honom. Han såg väldigt förvånad ut och lite sorgsen.

"Varför inte?" frågade han. Jag ignorerade frågan.

"Vet du vad jag vill?" frågade jag istället och log lite finurligt mot honom.

"Vad?" frågade han och log lite.

"Jag vill åka till Afrika", sa jag. Jag hade aldrig varit där, men jag hade hört från Emmett och Rosalie att det var bra där.

"Nu?" frågade han och log sitt leende. Jag nickade bara och kysste honom igen. Sedan sprang vi ut ur vår stuga, mot det stora huset.

Alice stod ute vid min bil med nycklarna i handen. Såklart hon hade redan sett oss i Afrika så fort i bestämt oss.

Jag kramade om henne hårt.

"Ha det så bra", sa hon innan jag släppte henne och steg in i bilen. Det sista jag såg när jag vände mig om för att se på huset var Alice, Jasper, Renesmee och Jacob när de stod och vinkade åt oss. Jag vinkade tillbaka innan jag vände mig framåt och såg hur skogen for förbi oss.

"Så vart vill du att vi ska åka?" frågade Edward och log mot mig. Jag lutade mig över till honom för att kyssa hans hals när han vände på huvudet och satte ena handen under min haka och kysste mina läppar. Jag skrattade lätt.

"Vart som helst", sa jag och lutade mig framåt.


	14. Chapter 14

**AlicePOV**

Jag satt och körde bilen på väg mot skolan. Bredvid mig satt Jasper och bakom mig satt Rose och Emmett. Jacob och Renesmee skulle ta Jacobs gamla Rabbit. Edward och Bella hade varit borta i drygt två månader nu. De hade åkt till Afrika, men efter tre veckor hade de åkt upp till Alaska för att hälsa på i Denali. Där ifrån hade de åkt över till Isle Esme där de haft sin smekmånad. Jag visste inte när de skulle komma hem men hoppades på att de skulle komma snart för jag saknade dem jätte mycket.

Jag svängde upp på skolans parkering. Till en början såg allt ut som vanligt. Jag parkerade bilen på en tom plats och steg ur bilen.

Då fick jag se den röda bilen som stod ut från alla andra. Bakom bilen stod två personer och tittade på mig. Edward stod bakom Bella och höll om henne.

"Bella!" skrek jag och skutt-sprang fram till dem. Jag slängde mig om dem båda utan att Edward släppte Bella.

"Alice, jag har saknat dig så mycket", sa Bella och kramade om mig hårt. Jag tog ett steg bakåt och tittade på hennes ögon.

"Ögon ser bra ut", sa jag och nickade.

"Ja, det var därför vi bestämde oss för att åka tillbaka", sa Edward och kysste Bellas huvud. Hon tittade upp på honom och han kysste hennes panna istället. Jag log mot dem när Bella vände på sig och sträckte på sig för att kyssa Edward.

"Snälla, Edward sluta upp med det där, jag blir äcklad!" skrek Emmett. Jag kunde se hur annat folk stirrade på oss. Sedan böjde sig Edward, så att Bellas fötter hamnade platt på marken, och hans hand försvann in i hennes hår.

"Usch, fy, blä!" skrek Emmett. Jag hörde skratt bakom mig från de andra och såg att Bella och Edward också började skratta.

"Vad vill du Emmett?" sa Edward med spelad irritation utan att släppa Bellas läppar.

"Jag vill ha min lillasyster", sa Emmett och gick förbi mig. Edward morrade hotfullt, lagom lågt så att ingen människa kunde höra det. Emmett knuffade undan Edward och kramade om Bella. "Saknat dig syster."

"Saknat dig med", sa Bella. Sedan kom Edward och knuffade bort Emmett.

"Håll dig borta från henne!" skrek Edward med arg röst. Sedan log han och tog tag i Bella igen. Han var nära på att kyssa Bella igen men jag orkade inte med mer. Jag gick fram och tog tag i Bellas arm innan deras läppar möts.

"Kom nu Bella, vi kommer försent till lektionen", sa jag och drog iväg med henne. Jag hörde skratt bakifrån och Edwards hotfulla morrning men fortsatte dra.


	15. Chapter 15

**EdwardsPOV**

Jag körde in på skolans parkering och parkerade mellan två silvriga bilar.

"Redo?" frågade jag och tittade på min Bella. Hon nickade snabbt och klev ur bilen. Ännu en gång hade hon insisterat att få åka tillbaka. Så fort jag sagt att hennes ögon blivit gyllene igen hade hon sagt att hon ville åka hem. Själv skulle jag gärna stannat kvar på Isle Esme i en månad till.

Jag klev ur bilen och gick fram till Bella där hon stod och väntade bakom bilen. Jag kunde inte förstå hur denna vackra varelse blivit vald för mig.

"Säker?"frågade jag och kramade om henne. När jag backade undan, fortfarande med armarna runt henne nickade hon lite osäkert. Jag önskade att hon kunde ändra sig innan vår familj skulle anlända.

Plötsligt hörde jag de igenkända tankarna.

"De kommer nu", sa jag och ställde mig bakom Bella och la armarna runt henne igen. Vi tittade mot vägen utanför skolan och såg när den svarta bilen körde upp på parkeringsplatsen och parkerade några rader längre bort från oss.

Först ur bilen kom Alice, sedan kom Jasper, Emmett och Rose. De gick mot skolbyggnaden utan att se oss. Sedan vände Alice blicken mot oss och sken upp.

"Bella!" skrek hon och sprang fram till oss. Hon kastade sig runt oss och kramade om oss.

"Alice, jag har saknat dig så mycket", sa Bella. Alice backade några steg och tittade på Bella.

"Ögonen ser bra ut", sa Alice och nickade gillande. Jag log lite svagt.

"Ja, det var därför vi bestämde oss för att åka tillbaka", sa jag och kysste Bella på huvudet. Egentligen hade det ju inte varit vi, utan hon som bestämt det. Hon tittade upp på mig och flinade innan jag kysste hennes panna. Sedan vände hon sig om mot mig och sträckte på sig för att nå upp för att kyssa mig.

"Snälla, Edward, sluta upp med det där, jag blir äcklad", skrek Emmett. För att göra det värre för honom böjde jag mig neråt, så att Bella inte behövde sträcka på sig, och flätade in mina fingrar i hennes hår.

"Usch, fy, blä!" skrek Emmett. Jag kände hur Bellas läppar drog upp och jag gjorde samma sak.

"Vad vill du Emmett?" frågade jag och lät irriterad på rösten.

"Jag vill ha min lillasyster", sa Emmett. Jag morrade lågt men hotfullt, ingen skulle komma åt min Bella. Emmett kom fram till mig och knuffade undan mig. Sedan gick han fram och kramade Bella.

"Saknat dig syster", sa han till henne. Synd att vi befann oss på en parkering, fylld med människor, annars skulle jag gärna hoppat på Emmett och slagit till honom.

"Saknat dig med", sa Bella och kramade om Emmett. Nu orkade jag inte mer. Jag gick fram till Emmett och knuffade bort honom.

"Håll dig borta från henne!" skrek jag med arg röst. Jag kunde höra folks rädda tankar när de såg hur vi betedde oss. De förväntade sig ett stort slagsmål snart. Jag log lätt mot Emmett för att visa att det var på skoj. Sedan tog jag tag om Bella igen och böjde mig ner för att kyssa henne igen.

Sedan var hon borta ifrån mig.

"Kom nu Bella, vi kommer försent till lektionen", sa Alice och drog iväg med Bella. Jag morrade lågt mot henne men hon brydde sig inte om mig utan fortsatte dra iväg med min Bella.


	16. Chapter 16

**BellasPOV**

Nu hade jag och Edward varit hemma i en dag efter att ha varit borta i drygt två månader. Det hade varit skönt att komma hem och träffa alla andra igen. En stor överraskning hade varit den silvriga ringen på Renesmees finger. Jacob hade friat till henne bara några dagar tidigare.

Som tur var hade Alice kommit på en lögn om varför jag och Edward var borta redan den första veckan vi varit borta så vi hade sluppit de besvären. Men de flesta lärarna hade velat ha en förklaring varför vi sagt till dem att vi skulle åka iväg för att söka upp min riktiga familj. Då hade vi svarat att det hade varit väldigt personligt eftersom att vi inte vetat någonting om dem. Alla lärarna hade gått med på det, Edward hade troligen bländat dem alla, som han gjort mot mig när jag varit människa.

Nu satt jag och Edward i soffan i våran lilla stuga. Han satt mot armstödet och drog fingrarna genom mitt hår när jag låg i hans knä.

"Skönt att vara hemma?" frågade han och började samla ihop mitt hår för att sätta upp det i en knut i nacken på mig.

"Mm…" sa jag och tittade in i den sprakande brasan. Han avslutade knuten med att försöka fixa till den. När han var klar tittade jag upp på honom och log. Han log det där sneda leendet mot mig. Jag sträckte upp min hand och drog ner hans huvud för att kunna kyssa honom. Han besvarade kyssen och log sedan. Jag drog undan huvudet och satte mig upp på knä framför honom. Jag la huvudet på sen och tittade på honom.

"Vad är det?" frågade han. Jag log mot honom och kröp upp och la mig ovanpå honom. Jag stirrade in i hans bekymrade, gyllene ögon.

"Hur stod du ut?" frågade jag och la huvudet på sned igen. Han tittade oförstående på mig.

"Stod ut med vad?" frågade han. Jag suckade lätt och skakade lite på huvudet.

"I början, när du först träffade mig?" Han tittade på mig med lite smärta i blicken.

"Jag vet inte", sa han och tittade bort. Jag visste att han inte gillade att prata om detta. Han hade varit nära på att döda mig två gånger när han först träffat mig.

Jag ångrade mig att jag frågat och försökte göra honom glad igen.

"Och så slutade det så här", sa jag och suckade lyckligt och la mig på hans bröst. Det verkade funka. Han började stryka med handen över min arm.

"Ja", sa han och suckade. Jag vet inte hur länge vi låg där men tillslut dog den sprakande brasan och det blev alldeles tyst.

"Vad tänker du på?" frågade Edward. Jag tittade upp och mötte hans blick. Jag trängde undan min sköld så att han kunde läsa mina tankar.

Först spred sig sig smärta över hans ansikte när han fick se den suddiga bilden av hur han sett ut första gången jag träffat honom på biologi lektionen. Sedan en bild när han räddat mig från Victoria, hans ansikte blev uttryckslöst. Sedan visade jag en bild över Isle Esme och över våran senaste månad.

Edward kysste mig plötsligt och min sköld flög tillbaka, men det hade räckt. Snabbt vände han sig om så att han hamnade ovanpå mig. Hans fingrar flätades in i mitt hår och han drog mig mot sig. Jag la min armar runt honom och drog mig själv intill honom.

Han rullade runt igen så att jag hamnade under honom. Sedan satte han sig upp och drog mig med sig. Snabbt ryckte han av mig min skjorta samtidigt som jag knäppte upp hans. Alice skulle bli lätt irriterad över la sig över mig igen och rullade sedan runt och vi föll ner på golvet.

Jag skrattade lätt. Jag försökte få upp huvudet för att titta på Edward men han la ena handen på min rygg och andra handen på mitt huvud och drog ner mig igen.

Plötsligt morrade Edward under mig och jag tyckte att jag hörde ett skratt men var inte säker.

Sedan hörde jag en knackning på dörren. Jag tittade upp på den och Edward smekte min hals med sina läppar. Jag tittade ner på honom. Han såg ut att vara ganska irriterad.

"Vem är det?" viskade jag och tittade upp igen. Han tog tryckte ner mitt huvud igen och pressade sin läppar mot mina innan han släppte mig. Han sparkade till bordet och vasen med blommorna som stod på det föll ner på golvet och gick sönder. Jag flämtade till och tittade upp på Edward som rest sig upp.

Sedan hörde jag det höga, mullrande skrattet utanför stugan. Jag reste mig upp och sprang in till min garderob och drog på mig en T-shirt innan jag sprang ut.

"Emmett!" skrek jag och var beredd på att hoppa på honom men stoppades av Edward som stod i vägen. Han och Emmett stod böjda i försvarsställning och stirrade på varandra. Det var ungefär femtio meter mellan dem.

Plötsligt tog Edward ett språng och slängde sig mot Emmett.


	17. Chapter 17

**EdwardsPOV**

Jag kunde inte förstå, jag förstod inte hur denna vackra varelse jag nu såg på kunde vara min. Jag hade varit ett monster i hennes förra liv, ändå hade hon valt mig. Jag hade varit nära på att döda henne en gång och varit orsaken till flera av de tillfällena då hon nästan dött. Jag hade till och med lämnat henne en gång och sedan kommit tillbaka, och då hade hon valt mig framför min dotters kommande man.

Jag drog av hennes skjorta och hon knäppte upp min innan jag la mig ovanpå henne igen. Jag tog tag under hennes rygg och drog med henne ner på golvet. När hon försökte titta upp tog jag tag om henne igen och drog henne intill mig igen.

Sedan la jag märke till Emmetts tankar.

_Hur går det Edward? Ser att stugan inte gått sönder än._

Jag morrade åt honom och han skrattade lätt.

_Vad rädd jag blir!_ tänkte Emmett och knackade sedan på dörren.

Bella tittade upp på den.

_Typiskt Emmett att förstöra allt, _tänkte jag och drog mina läppar längs Bellas hals. Hon tittade ner på mig igen, jag visste inte vad hon såg i mitt ansikte men det gjorde henne ganska förvirrad.

"Vem är det?" frågade hon och tittade upp på dörren igen.

_Kom igen Edward, jag hör inget action, _tänkte Emmett muntert. Jag tog tag om Bella igen och kysste henne hårt innan jag släppte henne och satte mig upp.

Jag sparkade till bordet och reste mig upp. Vasen som stått ovanpå bordet föll ner i golvet och gick sönder. Bella flämtade till och tittade upp på mig.

_Bra Edward!, _tänkte Emmett och började skratta. Bella flög upp på fötterna och försvann in till vårt rum samtidigt som jag sprang ut. Emmett hoppade bakåt och ställde sig i försvarsställning. Jag härmade hans rörelse och morrade åt honom.

_Livet blir inte kul utan lite action i varda´n, _tänkte Emmett och hånlog mot mig.

"Emmett!" skrek Bella och kom ut ur huset. Hon stannade bakom mig.

_Hej, Bella! Vill du komma till mig istället, här verkar det inte hända så mycket, _tänkte Emmett. Detta gjorde mig arg och irriterad. Jag tog ett språng och slängde mig sedan mot Emmett, med förhoppning över att kunna bita tag i honom.

Emmett tog tag i mina axlar och slängde runt mig och in i skogen. Jag reste mig snabbt och flög ut ur skogen. Emmett var bara tio meter ifrån Bella nu. En snabb tanke för igenom Emmetts huvud, han tänkte hoppa på Bella istället.

Jag rusade fram och hamnade precis mellan Bella och Emmett. Jag tog i allt vad jag kunde och sköt iväg honom in i skogen. Jag hörde ett par träd knäckas.

_Jaså, du vill bråka va?_ tänkte Emmett och kom ut ur skogen. Jag ställde mig i försvarsställning igen för att skydda Bella.

Emmett började springa mot oss i snabb fart. Jag tog tag i hans axlar när han slog in i mig och gled bakåt. Ett spår på tjugo meter bildades efter mina fötter.

Jag höll kvar i Emmetts axlar och kastade in honom i skogen igen. Han landade uppe i en träd topp och tittade ner på mig.

Jag sprang tillbaka till Bella och ställde mig framför henne. Jag hade läst Emmetts tankar och hans mål var att komma åt Bella.

Han hoppade ifrån trädet och flög mot mig och Bella. Jag hoppade upp för att möta honom. men han var smart. När vi möttes tog han tag i mig och gled förbi mig. Jag hamnade under ett träd femtio meter bort.

Emmett hade landat framför Bella och försökte nu få tag på henne. Emmetts händer rörde sig blixt snabbt i försök med att få tag i henne men hon var snabbare. Hon rörde sig nära honom hela tiden utan att springa iväg. Hon hoppade över honom och han var nära på att få tag i hennes fot fick inte tag. Hon gled smidigt undan från honom och detta gjorde honom väldigt irriterad.

Jag tog ett till språng och sprang mot Bella och Emmett. Bella gled smidigt undan när hon såg att jag kom och jag hoppade på Emmett och bet i hans arm.

Han stelnade till och skrek sedan till av smärta. Jag hoppade lätt av hans rygg och gick fram till Bella som stod lutad mot husväggen. Hon sträckte ut armarna mot mig och när jag kom fram till henne kramade hon om mig. Jag tog tag om henne och snurrade runt henne och hon skrattade högt. Sedan ställde jag ner henne igen mot husväggen.

Emmett måste dolt sina tankar väl.

"Nej!" morrade Bella plötsligt och slängde sig över mig. Hon flög in i Emmett och sedan flög båda in i skogen. Jag stod som förstelnad i några sekunder och lyssnade på morrningarna och de arga tankarna innan jag sprang efter dem.

Två träd hade brutits av på mitten och man kunde se att de kastat runt på varandra. Jag kunde inte se någon av dem men jag kunde höra dem. Jag sprang emot dem och hörde plötsligt ett gällt skrik.

Bella hade blivit skadad.

Jag sprang fortare och hittade dem ett par hundra meter söder om stugan. Bella låg på marken och höll om där hennes knä brukade sitta. Andra delen an benet låg tre meter ifrån henne.

Jag stod och stirrade på Bella i ett par sekunder innan jag sprang fram till henne och föll ner på knä bredvid henne.

"Bella…" sa jag med svag röst och hon vred på sig av smärta. Jag tittade upp och fick se Emmett stå helt stilla och stirra på det han gjort. Han vred sakta på huvudet och mötte min blick. Den var full av smärta.

_Förlåt Edward det var verkligen inte meningen,_ tänkte han och vände blicken mot Bella igen.

"Det är inte mig du ska säga förlåt till", han jag säga innan Alice och Jasper kom fram till mig. Alice föll ner bredvid mig.

"Vad hände?" frågade Jasper med irriterad röst och vände sig mot Emmett.

"Jag vet inte riktigt, jag var uppe i ett av träden och skulle hoppa på henne, på något sätt hamnade hon nere på marken och jag landade på hennes knä som var lite böjt", förklarade Emmett. Bella skrek till igen och Emmett backade några steg.

"Bella, Bella, det kommer bli bra, okej?" sa Alice som satt lutad över Bella. Jasper plockade upp hennes ben och la det på plats igen. Jag kunde inte göra någonting, jag visste hur ont det gjorde.

Bella ryckte till igen och skrek. Jag stelnade till av ljudet. Sedan tittade hon på oss alla. Hennes ögon fastnade först vid mig och sedan vid Emmett. Han backade några till steg innan han stannade under ett träd och försökte gömma sig.

"Bella, älskling…" sa jag med lika svag röst som innan. Hon vände blicken mot mig igen.

"Ja", sa hon med mycket starkare röst än vad jag väntat mig, jag suckade av lättnad. Hon satte sig sakta upp och sträckte sig efter sitt ben. Jasper gav det till henne och hon började genast att slicka på sitt eget gift på det. Sedan lutade hon sig framåt och satte tillbaka benet på plats. Sedan tittade hon på Emmett igen.

"Emmett", sa hon med stel röst. Han tog långsamt ett steg framåt mot oss andra igen.

"Bells, förlåt, jag var klumpig, det var inte meningen-" Bella avbröt honom där.

"Nej, Emmett det var inte ditt fel, jag lovar, jag var så dum", sa hon med ett leende. Emmett verkade slappna av lite och jag kände hur lättad Jasper blev över detta.

"Bella, hur mår du?", frågade jag. Hon verkade tänka efter i en sekund.

"Bra", sa hon sedan. Jag log mot henne och såg hur Alice gjorde likadant. Bella reste sig upp och jag gjorde mig beredd att fånga henne.

_Edward, ta det lugnt! Hon kommer att bli bra, _tänkte Alice och visade mig en vision av mig och Bella när vi gick in i vår stuga igen. Jag log.

Bella stod rakt och benet såg helt läkt ut. Hon log mot mig och sedan mot de andra.

"Förlåt Bella, jag-", försökte Emmett men Bella hyssjade honom. Hon tittade ner på sitt ben och gick fram till honom. Hon var bara någon meter framför honom när hon plötsligt sprang åt väster.

_Edward, kom! _Jag blev alltid lika lycklig över att höra hennes tankar. Jag började springa efter henne. Efter ett par hundra meter tog hennes doft slut och jag tvärstannade och titta omkring mig.

Plötsligt hörde jag ett prasslande ljud över mig och Bella landade på min rygg. Jag vred på huvudet och hon kysste mig.

"Du borde nog ta det lite lugnt med benet", sa jag mot hennes läppar. Hon fnissade och sprang sedan mot våran stuga. Jag följde efter henne och kom ikapp henne efter hundra meter och sprang förbi henne. Jag stannade utanför vår stuga för att vänta på henne.

Långsamt kom hon utgående från skogen. Hon tittade på mig med sorgsen blick.

"Vill du att jag ska ta det lugnt?" frågade hon och kom fram till mig. Hon ställde sig på tå och kysste min hals. Hennes läppar drogs upp mot mitt öra och sedan ner mot min halsgrop. Hennes darrande läppar gick långsamt upp mot min haka men hennes näsa tog emot och tvingade mig att resa huvudet mot den glittrande stjärnhimmeln. Hennes läppar gled upp mot mitt öra igen.

"Säker?" viskade hon. Jag bar tvungen att tänka efter innan jag kom ihåg frågan hon ställt. Jag tittade ner på henne. Hennes ögon var slutna och läpparna gled fram och tillbaka längs min hals. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och andades in hennes underbara doft. Hon var för bra.

"Nej", viskade jag lyckligt.

Hennes läppar lossade från min hals och hon hoppade upp på mig. Jag backade bakåt tills jag slog emot husväggen. Hon kysste först min panna och lät sedan läpparna glida ner tills dem fann mina. Jag la ena handen på hennes huvud och den andre på hennes rygg och tryckte henne mot mig. Hon fäste sina ben runt min midja och flätade in fingrarna i mitt hår och drog mig intill sig.

Jag vände mig om snabbt så att hon hamnade mot väggen. Jag släppte henne och satte mina händer mot husväggen och tryckte in henne i den. Hon lossade sina läppar från mina i en sekund för att sucka mitt namn innan hon kysste mig igen.


	18. Chapter 18

**BellasPOV**

Nej, begravningar var inget för mig, inte längre i alla fall. Den där stackars tjejen och hennes pappa… Jag ville inte tänka på det. Visst hade det varit en olyckshändelse, om man nu kunde kalla det så. Det var i alla fall så de andra sa varje gång det kom på tal eller när jag plötsligt bröt ihop när jag kom och tänka på deras förskräckta, plågade ansikten i skogen, och Edwards plågsamma skrik i bakgrunden.

Nu blev jag tyvärr intvingad i en kyrka. Jag hade klagat i flera dagar, men med Alice omkring hjälpte det inte. Edward hade såklart stått på min sida, det gjorde han alltid. Men Alice hade hela tiden vetat att hon skulle vinna så… Ja, nu satt jag här i alla fall, med både Edward och Alice på varsin sida om mig.

Egentligen förstod jag inte varför jag var här. Personen som hade dött hörde till min släkt, visst, men jag hade aldrig träffat henne innan.

"Släkt som släkt", hade Alice sagt och ryckt på axlarna. Detta var min halvsysters barnbarn. Renee och Phil hade ju fått ett barn, en son, två år efter jag blivit vampyr.

Begravningen började. Prästen stod där och pratade, men jag ville inte lyssna. Allt detta påminde mig om de två personer jag dödat. Lugnande våg träffade mig, igen. Detta levde jag med vardagligen nuförtiden. Jasper fanns nästan alltid i min närvaro, i alla fall under den tiden som Edward och jag tillät. Vad jag förstod å hade Alice tvingat honom till det.

Visst var jag mer lugn nu, men det hindrade inte mitt tänkande. Ansiktena. Skriken.

Första psalmen. Jag satt och stirrade ner i golvet och sjöng med så tyst att bara jag kunde höra. När psalmen var slut började prästen prata igen. Jag kunde känna de oroliga blickarna från Edward, som då och då träffade min rygg. Just nu ville jag att vi bara kunde försvinna, bara han och jag.

En till psalm. Snart skulle jag vara tvungen att gå fram med de andra. Skrik, plågade skrik, for genom mitt huvud. En skräckslagen blick stirrade in i min. Ansiktet.

Åter ett slut och en lugn, låg sång fortsatte. Personerna längst fram reste sig och gick fram till kistan. Jag kunde höra deras långsamma steg när de gick tillbaka några sekunder senare. Nästa rad, och nästa. Plötsligt var det vår tur. Alice och Edward hjälpte mig upp och vi gick fram till kistan.

Den bruna fotoramen som stod ovanpå den vita kistan innehöll ett jättesött kort på en tjej som såg ut att vara runt 20 år. Hennes hår var blont, ögonen blåa och tittade rakt fram på mig.

Jag stod där och tittade på henne, jag vet inte riktigt hur länge, men plötsligt hörde jag det. Skriket. Samma som vanligt men mycket starkare. Jag såg direkt vem denna tjejen påminde mig om.

Det ekande skriket for genom huvudet igen. Blicken, de plågade ansiktena, de vita, döda kropparna.

"Förlåt", sa jag snabbt. Jag vände på klacken, gick rakt ut. Jag klarade inte mer. Jag kunde känna de frågande blickarna på mig, men jag ville inte vända.

Så fort jag kom ut sprang jag. Jag sprang söder ut, in i skogen. Jag sprang i säkert en kvart innan jag stannade. Vart var jag? Jag hade ingen aning. Ett prasslande ljud fick mig att rycka till. Jag vände mig om snabbt. På håll kunde jag höra steg, för snabba för en människa, hör tunga för ett djur. Jag satte fart öster ut och kunde höra hur stegen långsamt försvann.

Efter ett par kilometer kunde jag höra stegen närma sig igen, nu från sidan. Jag ökade farten men stegen kom bara närmare. Tillslut var de alldeles bakom mig. Jag vände mig om och gled bakåt ett par meter.

Edward stod där bakom mig. Han tittade osäkert på mig, med känsliga ögon. Det konstiga var att jag blev inte glad, inte lättad. Jag blev arg över detta.

"Edward, stick!" skrek jag och tittade argt på honom. Smärta spreds över hans ansikte. Han öppnade munnen för att säga något men jag stoppade honom. "Nej, Edward! Jag vill inte att du ska med, spring hem!" och jag sprang. Jag kunde inte höra några steg efter mig och förstod att han inte följde efter.

Jag sprang över ett par vägar, men inte särskilt många. Det sköna med att springa var att jag kunde tänka. Varför var det just jag som fick leva med allt det här? Varför hade jag varit så klantig den där dagen, vad var det, ett år sedan nu? Varför hade jag blivit så arg på Edward när han följt efter mig?

Tillslut började det att mörkna. Solen försvann långsamt och himlen färgades rosa. Hur länge hade jag varit borta egentligen?

Jag började springa tillbaka, följde mitt eget spår. En sak hade jag i alla fall kommit fram till under dessa timmar. Jag var tvungen att göra något åt mitt minne.


	19. Chapter 19

**EdwardsPOV**

Visst, jag förstod att begravningen hade varit jobbig för Bella. Jag förstod inte hur Alice lyckats övertala oss, eller varför jag gått med på det.

Nu sprang jag i alla fall, sprang efter min älskade Bella. Mitt framför kistan hade hon gått ut. Jag hade bara stått där och sett henne gå. Men det hade inte tagit lång tid innan jag börjat springa efter henne.

Som tur var tog det inte lång tid innan jag kunde höra Bellas steg. Jag ökade farten. Hon hade stannat.

Jag kunde höra hur Bella ändrade riktning och jag ändrade så att jag skulle möta henne från sidan. Egentligen förstod jag inte varför hon hade bytt riktning. Jag kunde inte tänka så mycket på det, jag var tvungen att koncentrera mig på hennes steg.

Det tog inte lång tid innan jag bröt ut i en liten öppning bland träden. Bella stod rakt framför mig. Jag gick långsamt framåt för att inte göra henne mer ledsen än vad hon redan var. Plötsligt fylldes hennes ögon av hat.

"Edward, stick!" skrek hon åt mig. Jag stelnade till och tittade på henne. Jag visste inte vad hon såg i mitt ansikte men jag kunde se hur hatet försvann ur ögonen och ersattes med skuld. Jag visst inte riktigt vad jag skulle säga. Plötsligt fylldes hennes ögon av hat igen.

"Nej, Edward! Jag vill inte att du ska med, spring hem!" sa hon hårt och försvann.

Jag vet inte hur länge jag stod där och tittade på den platsen där hon försvunnit men plötsligt föll jag ner på knä och föll framåt. Om jag skulle kunnat skulle jag ha gråtit, nu låg jag bara där och skakade. Det här var första gången hon skrikit åt mig, i alla fall av ilska. Jag hade aldrig sett hennes ögon så… hatfulla.

Jag rullade över på sidan och drog upp knäna mot kroppen. Jag hade faktiskt aldrig känt en smärt som denna, inte ens vid förvandlingen, eller när jag trott att hon aldrig skulle komma tillbaka till mig. Nu kändes det som att hon aldrig skulle återvända, inte som samma person i alla fall, och det var ingen härlig känsla.

Jag slöt ögonen och väntade, jag visste inte på vad, men något skulle väl hända.


	20. Chapter 20

**BellasPOV**

Min doft hade försvunnit. Vart skulle jag springa? Visst hade jag väl ändå sprungit rakt hela tiden? Jo, men med vissa svängar. Jag satte fart i en sned riktning, i hopp med att hamna i närheten av kyrkan.

Det hade börjat ljusna igen, jag hade sprungit hela natten och visste inte hur långt jag hade kvar.

Jag kom ut på en väg till, och stannade precis innanför träden på andra sidan av vägen. Det här måste vara den där vägen vi kört på när vi åkte till kyrkan.

Jag började springa längs vägen så att jag kunde komma hem. Vi hade fått åka bil i två timmar för att komma till kyrkan. Det hade vart två timmar av tjat och gnäll. Men nu skulle jag springa och det skulle troligen ta lika lång tid.

Efter någon timme kom solen fram och jag var tvungen att söka mig lite längre in i skogen så att jag inte skulle väcka någon uppmärksamhet. Först nu började jag tänka på vad jag verkligen gjort. Vad hade jag egentligen gjort mot Edward? Hur kunde jag ha gjort så mot honom? Jag ökade farten med längtan av att få träffa Edward igen.

Jag var hemma inom en timma och rusade in i huset. Alice kom ner springande från trappan och stannade framför mig.

"Bella", sa hon oroligt.

"Alice, vart är Edward? Jag måste få prata med honom!" Alice la en stark hand på min axel.

"Bella, han är inte här, han har inte kommit tillbaka", sa hon till mig. Jag stelnade till. Han hade inte kommit tillbaka än.

Jag sprang ut ur huset, in i garaget för att hämta min bil, och körde iväg. Han hade inte kommit tillbaka än. Vart kunde han var nu då? Var han kvar vid kyrkan, eller hade han sprungit iväg? Tänk om jag sårat honom så mycket att han aldrig skulle komma tillbaka.

Jag körde mycket snabbare än vad Esme gjort när vi åkt till kyrkan och var framme på bara en timma. Jag parkerade vid kyrkan och slängde mig sedan ut ur bilen och sprang mot samma håll som jag gjort innan. Som tur var kände jag igen mig och kom ihåg vart jag bytt håll. Frågan var varför jag hade så bråttom. Ville jag verkligen veta om Edward var kvar eller inte? Jag visste inte svaret men kunde inte låta bli att öka farten lite ytterligare.

Plötsligt bröt jag ut i den lilla öppningen och tvärstannade. Jag drog ett snabbt andetag. Mitt på marken låg Edward, helt orörlig. Rädsla for genom min kropp, vad hade jag gjort?

Jag sprang snabbt fram till Edward och satte mig bredvid honom. Jag la ena handen på hans axel. Plötsligt började han röra på sig och jag kunde andas ut. Han tittade upp på mig med smärtsamma ögon och hans känslor for över till mig. Smärtan jag såg i hans ögon var olidlig.

"Bella", sa han svagt. "Du kom tillbaks."

Edward satte sig långsamt upp, eller inte riktigt satte sig, han stötte sig fortfarande mot marken.

Plötsligt kände jag igen mig, fast från fel håll. Detta kändes precis som den gången han lämnat mig, ett av de där suddiga minnena från mitt förra liv. Även om han varit borta i flera månader och jag bara varit borta en dag, så hade han känt samma rädsla som jag känt, han hade trott att jag lämnat honom.

"Edward", sa jag med starkare röst än vad jag trott var möjlig. Han slöt ögonen och smärta for över hans ansikte, som om han väntade på att jag skulle skrika åt honom igen.

"Nej, nej, Edward", sa jag snabbt och skakade på huvudet men visste inte hur jag skulle fortsätta. Det ända jag ville nu var att få se hans ögon, att han kunde se på mig. Men han öppnade dem inte. Istället böjde jag mig framåt och kysste hans läppar.

Edward stelnade till först. Jag tryckte till med mer kraft så att han föll ner på rygg igen. Jag tryckte ner min händer i jorden så att han var fast och tryckte mig närmare honom. Sen besvarade han kyssen och flätade in sina händer i mitt hår. Jag lossade mina händer från marken och använde dem till att slita av hans tröja så att jag istället låg mot hans varma kropp.

Edward stelnade plötsligt till igen och lossade sina händer från mitt hår och tryckte mig ifrån sig.

"Bella…" sa han spänt och satte sig upp. Jag avbröt honom snabbt med en till kyss.

"Nej!" sa jag bestämt men lekfullt, som ett envist barn. Jag ville inte prata om det jag gjort mot honom. Han tittade oroligt på mig, han trodde fortfarande att jag skulle lämna honom.

"Edward, jag kommer inte försvinna", sa jag och tog hans händer. Han tittade ner på dem och log lite. Sedan skakade han lätt på huvudet och suckade.

"Om jag bara kunde tro dig", sa han och tittade upp på mig med fortfarande böjt huvud.

"Hur kan jag bevisa att jag inte ljuger?" frågade jag svagt och tittade ner på våra händer. Jag väntade men han svarade inte. När jag tittade upp satt han och tittade på mig på ett sätt han han aldrig gjort innan. Sedan skakade han log han och tittade ner i marken. Sedan blev han allvarlig.

"Det går inte", sa han dystert. Han tittade upp på mig igen med en svag glimt av hopp. Innan jag ens han tänka igenom det tryckte jag bort min sköld och lät honom läsa mina tankar.

Plötsligt, innan jag ens han reagera, flög jag in i ett träd som, med ett brak, gick av på mitten. Min sköld flög tillbaka och jag drog efter andan och kunde nu känna en genomträngande doft av våt hund.

Jag landade lätt på marken och tittade mig omkring. Ett par meter framför mig stod Edward, böjd i försvarsställning. Jag kunde höra tunga steg komma mot oss. Jag kunde inte urskilja hur många de var men jag hörde att de var mer än mig och Edward.

Jag sprang fram till Edward och ställde mig bredvid honom.

"Hur många är de?" frågade jag, han var mycket bättre än jag på att urskilja sådant med hjälp av sin förmåga.

"Fem, jag förstår inte detta, jag trodde att det bara var Quileuterna som var skepnadsskiftare, men jag hade väl fel", sa Edward eftertänksamt. Jag förstod inte hur han kunde tänka på det nu.

Plötsligt bröt de ut från träden, fortfarande ett par hundra meter bort. De var stora, men inte lika stora som Jacob. Exakt som Edward sagt var de fem stycken. Den största av alla hade en mörk-grå färg, de andra hade en blandning av brun och svart färg.

Jag ställde mig i försvarsställning precis bakom Edward och gjorde mig beredd att hoppa fram om de skulle anfalla honom. Jag visste att varulvar var starka, de var dem som hade dödat vampyren som varit på väg att döda mig i mitt förra liv. De hade också hjälpt till att döda flera nyfödda för drygt hundra år sedan., och att skydda Renesmee från Volturi när jag var nyfödd.

Nu var varulvarna bara några tiotal meter ifrån oss. Den största gjorde ett språng mot Edward som sprang framåt för att möta vargen. Jag fokuserade på de två andra vargarna som var på väg mot mig.

Jag tog ett språng bakåt och hoppade upp i ett träd. En av vargarna var nära på att få tag på mig men jag an precis slinka undan. Jag ställde mig på en gren och fick syn på Edward och den större vargen en bit längre bort. Edward hade övertaget men den två kvarstående vargarna var på väg mot honom.

Jag tog ett stort hopp och hamnade framför de andra vargarna. Den ena stannade till medan den andra ökade farten mot mig. Jag slängde mig mot hans nacke och fick ett starkt grepp om den. Jag tog tag under benen på honom och kramade om hårt.

Vargen föll till marken med ett gällt skrik. De andra vargarna slängde sig mot mig och jag greps av en plötslig panik. Hur skulle jag klara av tre varulvar? Det skulle aldrig gå.

Plötsligt slängde sig Edward framför mig och attackerade en av de tre vargarna. Jag drog ett snabbt andetag innan jag satte fart mot de andra två för att skydda Edward. Den ena vargen, den som såg yngst ut, sprang i snabb fart mot mig. Jag slängde mig framtå åter en gång och grep tag i vargens nacke. Jag flyttade huvudet närmare och bet snabbt tag i hans nacke.

Vargens skrik ekade genom hela skogen. Det var fruktansvärt för mig också, jag hade aldrig känt en sådan fruktansvärt äcklig smak i något av minna liv. Jag tittade snabbt upp och såg att den åter en varg slängde sig mot Edward. Jag tog två steg mot honom men han inte längre än så.

Den största vargen bet tag i mitt ena ben och släpade mig nu bakåt.

"Ahh!" skrek jag och försökte hålla mig kvar i marken. "Edward!"

Jag kunde se hans huvud slängas bakåt och rädslan i hans blick när han såg mig. Han sprang snabbt fram mot mig, sedan flög han över mig. Jag grep tag i en gren som låg längs marken och drog mig mot den.

"Ahh!" skrek jag igen, smärtan av benet som var på väg att slitas av var olidlig. Jag tittade snabbt upp och kunde se de andra vargarna springa mot oss. Vi hade förlorat, vi skulle dö snart, bli slitna i stycken. Hur kunde jag göra såhär mot Edward? Jag som lovat honom att jag inte skulle lämna honom. Nu när jag dog, om han överlevde, så skulle han säkert åka till Volturi igen och be om att bli dödad, och om det nu finns ett till liv för oss, vilket Edward inte tror, så skulle jag få träffa honom där. Jag slöt ögonen.


	21. Chapter 21

**BellasPOV**

"Bella!"

Jag kände igen rösten som skrek mitt namn, men kunde inte komma på vem den tillhörde. Betydde detta att jag var död? Jag lyssnade noga och kunde höra flera steg omkring mig. När jag konsentrerade mig kunde jag plötsligt känna den otroliga smärtan i mitt ben.

"Ahh!" skrek jag och böjde upp mitt ben för att krama om min fot, men inget fanns där. Mina ögon flög upp och jag såg min fot en bit längre bort än var jag befann mig.

Plötsligt hörde jag en morrning, den var låg men väldigt hotfull. När jag tittade upp hann jag precis se Edward kasta sig framför mig och kasta bort vargen som vart på väg mot mig. När de båda försvann kunde jag se Alice och Jasper lite längre in i skogen. Inte ens smärtan kunde få mig att låta bli att le åt synen av Alice och den stora vargen, i alla fall stor om man jämförde den med henne.

Jag kände hur en hand lades på mitt ben och när jag tittade ner stod Edward där. Han såg väldigt spänd och orolig där han satt. Han gav mig min fot

Jag satte mig långsamt upp och slickade på min fot. Ett par tiotal meter in i skogen kunde jag höra flera knakande ljud av grenar som bröts.

Plötsligt flög Edward upp och slängde sig över mig. Jag hörde ett ylande ljud och förstod att han slängt sig över åter en varg. Sedan var han bredvid mig igen.

Jag placerade foten på rätt plats och höll fast den så att den skulle fastna. Samtidigt hörde jag ett till yl och när jag tittade upp föll den sista vargen till marken.

Alice sprang snabbt fram till mig.

"Hur känns det Bella?" frågade hon mig med ett leende.

"Bra", sa jag och släppte foten. Jag reste mig upp och log, det kändes precis som vanligt. Edward kramade om mig bakifrån och kysste mitt huvud.

"Hur ska vi göra med dem?" frågade jag och nickade mot vargarna.

"Vi låter dem ligga kvar", sa Edward med lugn röst.

"Men det kan vi väl inte göra? Kan ni inte ringa Carlisle?" Jag kunde inte låta bli att tycka synd om vargarna där de låg, det påminde mig om Jacob.

Jag kände hur Edward öppnade munnen men Alice hade redan tagit fram sin telefon och slagit ett nummer.

"Vänta lite Alice", sa Edward. "De läker fort, det kommer vara försent när Carlisle kommer."

"Hej Carlisle", sa Alice. "Alltså.. Ja, ja vi mår bra.. Ja de också men.." Alice tittade upp på Edward och log sedan smått innan hon vände om och gick bort mot Jasper som satt vid en av vargarna medan hon fortsatte prata med Carlisle.

"Något måste vi väl kunna göra?" frågade jag och tittade på de plågade vargarna. Edward tog min hand och drog med mig längre bort i skogen.

"Ta det lugnt Bella, de ordnar det", sa han med ett leende och stannade framför mig. Han böjde sig ner och kysste mig. Jag log brett.

"Vart var vi innan vi blev avbrutna?" sa jag mot hans läppar. Han verkade tänka efter ett par sekunder.

"Jo, du påstod att du skulle stanna här hos mig, något som jag aldrig kunde tänka mig", svarade han med lugn röst.

"Tror du mig nu då?" frågade jag och la mitt huvud mot hans bröst. Han suckade och tänkte efter igen.

"Jag har aldrig förstått varför du valt mig, det gör jag fortfarande inte.."

"Edward…" sa jag klagande.

"Nej, Bella, jag förstår inte hur du har valt mig från början, men på något sätt så måste du älska mig, så jag tror dig", sa han. Jag lyfte upp huvudet och tittade på honom ett ögonblick innan jag sträckte på mig för att nå upp till hans läppar.


	22. Chapter 22

**Edward'sPOV**

Nej, nej, nej, nej, nej nej! Detta kunde verkligen inte var sant, detta fick inte hända, det var inte möjligt, det var rent av omöjligt!

"Edward, snälla, ta det lugnt, vi måste acceptera det här, så farligt är det inte."

Bella försökte åter igen lugna mig, men det gick verkligen inte. Hur kunde han, jag som hade litat på honom, och nu gjorde han detta!

"Edward", sa Bella och var plötsligt framför mig så att jag var tvungen att stanna efter att ha gått fram och tillbaka i vår stuga. Hon la armarna runt mig och tittade in i mina ögon. Hennes ögon hade börjat mörkna nu, precis som mina, men jag hade vägrat att åka iväg för att jaga efter det som skett nu. "Snälla du, snälla, snälla, du har gått runt här nu i tre timmar utan att säga nått!"

Hade jag verkligen gått runt här så länge, var det sant? Då hade sanningen kommit fram för fyra timmar sedan…

"Säg något!" sa Bella bestämt och skakade om mig. "Nu!"

Jag tog ett djupt andetag. Vad skulle jag säga? Hur skulle jag låta, arg, spänd, lugn? För första gången på väldigt länge hade jag ingen aning.

"Förlåt", sa jag med en förvånande lugn röst. Hon ställde sig på tå och kysste mig på minnen innan hon lutade huvudet mot mitt bröst.

"Edward, du kan inte vara arg på honom", sa Bella lugnt. Jag visste att hon hade rätt, men jag kunde inte riktigt förlåta honom, och skulle aldrig riktigt göra det. "Jag vet att det är svårt för dig", sa Bella, precis som om hon läst mina tankar. "Men du kan inte göra såhär, inte mot Renesmee, hon är lycklig, hon har velat detta väldigt länge men inte trott att det var möjligt…"

"Det är det inte", sa jag svagt och lutade mig framåt och begravde mitt ansikte i hennes mjuka hår.

"Edward, sanningen finns mindre än en mil ifrån oss, du såg det själv, precis som jag. Carlisle har undersökt henne och det är sant", sa Bella och jag visste att hon hade rätt.

"Men hur?" sa jag med samma ton som tidigare. Jag hade alltid varit helt säker på att Renesmee stannat i sin ålder, precis som vi andra gjort på en gång. Därför hade jag då varit helt säker på att saker som dessa inte kunde hända.

"Edward, jag vet inte, jag har ingen aning, precis som du och de andra kände när det hände mellan dig och mig, men det slutade bra, eller hur?" sa Bella och tog min hand. Det kändes så konstigt att stå här och diskutera saker som fortfarande var helt omöjligt. Hon sträckte sig åter upp och gav mig en kyss som jag snabbt besvarade.

Efter ett tag drog jag motvilligt tillbaka huvudet och tittade in i hennes mörka ögon som nu var mörkare än vad de varit bara några minuter tidigare. Jag fylldes av skuld, jag hade lovat att vi skulle åka och jaga men det hade inte blivit av.

"Ska vi åka och jaga?" frågade jag och log svagt mot henne. Först såg hon på mig med oförstående blick men sen förstod hon vad jag pratade om.

"Just det", sa hon flyttade blicken och stirrade tomt in i väggen. Sedan nickade hon. "Ja, nu", sa hon, kysste mig snabbt igen och sprang sedan ut.

Jag följde snabbt efter henne och sprang mot huset där jag möttes av flera tankar, alla om min nu gravida dotter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Renesmee'sPOV**

Okej, vad hade jag förväntat mig? Hade jag förväntat mig att pappa och mamma skulle bli glada och lyckliga? Att de skulle krama om mig, säga "Grattis, vi är så lyckliga för er skull" och sedan grattat Jacob? Vad jag än förväntat mig så hade jag haft helt fel.

_Mamma och pappa kom ingående genom dörren med Alice och Jasper. Självklart visste Alice redan om det men det verkade som om hon lyckats förvara det ganska väl, tills nu._

_"Alice, vad är det du…"_

_Pappa avbröt sig själv mitt i meningen och stirrade tomt i luften framför sig. Varför hade han inte hört våra tankar?_

_"Renesm…"_

_Mamma stod med smått gapande mun och flackade med blicken mellan mitt ansikte och min långsamt, växande mage. Plötsligt stannade henne blick på Jacob som stod bredvid mig med armen om mig._

_"Jacob! Vad betyder detta?" frågade mamma med en förvånad och irriterad röst. _

_"Uhm, Bella, ta det lugnt nu, det finns en mycket… enkel förklaring på detta", sa Jacob långsamt och förståndigt. En hög morrning hördes från en av de fyra personer som nyss anlänt och när jag flyttade blicken från mamma såg jag pappa slänga sig genom rummet, rakt mot Jacob och mig._

_"Edward! Nej!" ropade Jasper snabbt och grep tag i pappas fot och drog tillbaka honom precis innan han skulle krockat in i oss. Jasper måste ha känt att pappa var nära på att gör något. Nu höll han honom i alla fall i ett hårt grepp. Mamma hade flyttat sig och stod nu även hon bredvid pappa._

_"Edward, lugn", sa hon och man kunde se hur pappa långsamt blev lugnare, jag vet inte om det berodde på mamma eller på Jasper. "Kom", sa hon sedan och drog med honom ut ur huset utan en blick till på oss andra._

_Jag stod där ett tag och märkte hur andra omkring mig började prata. Tillslut vände jag mig om och gick och satte mig i den mörka skinnsoffan som stod mitt i rummet. Jacob satte sig på min högra sida och Alice satte sig på min andra sida._

_"Alice, kommer de att förlåta oss, jag menar…" försökte jag trevande. Jacob tog min hand i sina varma händer, det kändes tröstande._

_"Nessie, ta det lugnt, det kommer att bli bra, jag lovar", sa Alice och tittade in i mina ögon, jag visste att hennes blick talade sanning även om det inte kändes som om hennes ord gjorde det._

"Kom här gumman", sa Jacob som nyss kommit och satt sig bredvid mig i soffan jag nu suttit i flera timmar. "Du hörde vad Alice sa, det kommer bli bra, du behöver inte oroa dig", sa han tröstande och drog mig intill sig. Jag la huvudet mot hans varma axel.

"Jag vet, men det känns så fel… Har vi gjort fel?" frågade jag. Det kändes så dumt att prata med honom om detta.

Jacob verkade tänka efter en stund innan han svarade.

"Det kan bara du svara på", sa han. Även om han försökte dölja det så kunde jag höra sorgen i hans röst och jag kände mig ännu dummare.

"Jacob, jag menar inte… jag vill inte…" försökte jag men kunde inte hitta rätt ord. Jacob lyfte upp mig i sitt knä och tog min hand som han sedan la mot sin kind för att kunna se vad det var jag menade. Det var detta jag gillade mest med Jacob, han förstod och var väldigt duktig på att lyssna.

"Renesmee, vi har inte gjort fel, jag lovar dig, det kommer bli bra", sa Jacob och la ner min hand i mitt knä igen utan att släppa den och kysste sedan min kind. "Det gäller bara att de accepterar det, och jag vet att Bella snart kommer säga att det var helt okej…"

Jag kunde höra två personer som sprang förbi utanför huset och jag kunde inte låta bli att hålla andan. Två bildörrar öppnades och stängdes, sedan startade bilen och körde iväg. Jag andades ut.

"De kommer inte tillbaka", sa jag och vände mig mot Jacob och lät tårarna rinna. Jacob sa inget mer utan smekte bara mitt hår och jag visste att han trodde som jag.


	24. Chapter 24

**BellasPOV**

Med ett prasslande ljud från bladen på marken släppte jag ner hjorten som jag nyss tömt på blod. Jag slickade mig om läpparna för att få bort det sista av blodet och fick in den läckra smaken i munnen innan jag snabbt reste mig upp och sprang efter den nu ensam rusande hjorten som ännu inte blivit dödad av mig eller Edward. Jag fick ett starkt grepp om dess nacke och bröt av den så att hjorten föll lealös ner till marken innan jag tog ett djupt bett i nacken och började tömma även denna på blod.

När jag var klar reste jag mig snabbt upp och vände mig om. Edward stod lite längre bort och betraktade mig. Jag sprang bort till honom och han omfamnade mig genast innan han kysste mig. Jag flätade in mina fingrar i hans hår och drog mig närmare honom tills han var tvungen att backa in i ett träd. Han började skratta, ett ljud som jag blev glad över att höra.

"Så", sa jag motvilligt, jag ville verkligen inte ta upp detta. "Edward, vi måste tillbaka till huset, jag vet att du inte vill!" sa jag hastigt när jag såg att han var nära på att klaga. "Men vi måste, både för Renesmee och Jacob, okej, mest för Renesmee, vi kan inte bara lämna henne nu."

Edward verkade tänka efter och detta gjorde mig riktigt irriterad.

"Edward!"

"Bella, Bella, jag vet… jag vet", suckade han. "Jag vet att jag måste acceptera det, men… det känns så konstigt, jag menar, jag visste ju att Jacob och Renesmee var tillsammans, gifta och allt, men det känns konstigt."

"Edward, de har varit ihop i mer än hundra år och du som kan läsa folks tankar borde veta mer än någon annan att det är detta Renesmee vill mest, att få ett barn med Jacob. Sluta med det där nu!" Edward hade precis gett ifrån sig en morrning. "Vi vet båda två att det där inte hjälper mot något."

Edward svarade inte på det men jag kunde se att han inte var riktigt lika arg som innan.

"Bella, han var kär i dig innan", sa han och verkade plötsligt bli nöjd. Jag kände hur jag blev varm och precis så som Edwards röst avspeglat sitt hat över detta måste mitt ansikte avspegla mitt. "Och nu ska han bli pappa till ditt barnbarn", fortsatte Edward som om han inte stoppat. Jag blev riktigt äcklad av detta faktum, ändå visste jag att jag var tvungen att behärska mig. Jag stirrade på Edward tills jag visste att jag skulle kunna prata lugnt.

"Edward, snälla, sluta nu", sa jag bedjande och drog honom närmare mig. "Jag vet vad du försöker göra, men jag tänker inte svika Renesmee på det sättet, och det kommer inte du heller göra, jag vet det", sa jag och tittade in i hans nu ljusa ögon. Ögonen närmade sig långsamt mina, sedan slöts de och hans läppar nuddade mina. Jag besvarade kyssen, men inte på ett vilt sätt.

Edward la sina händer om mig och lyfte upp mig i hans famn utan att släppa mina läppar. Mina armar lades automatiskt runt hans hals medan han satte sig ner och lutade sig mot trädet. Jag satt nu i hans knä, armarna låg fortfarande runt hans hals och våra läppar var fortfarande sammankopplade.

Jag vet inte hur länge vi satt där men tillslut lossade jag mina armar från hans hals och la huvudet mot hans bröst. Hans hand drogs upp och ner längs min arm och hans läppar smekte mitt hår.

Han hade inte sagt något och ändå förstod jag att han nu var på min sida, han skulle inte svika Renesmee.


End file.
